


The Mating of Jason's Consciences

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon!Nico, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Winged!Percy, angel!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every human is born with the literal little devil and angel on their shoulder. The job of said devil and angel is to guide the human on their path through life and it depends on the human if they listen to their angel or to their devil.</p><p>Jason is having a hard time with this, mainly because his angel Percy and his devil Nico are totally in love, but apparently too dumb to figure that out. Even though he could really use their advise in the love-department. Then again, asking those two oblivious morons doesn't seem like the best move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating of Jason's Consciences

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Mating of Jason's Consciences || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Mating of Jason's Consciences – The Horny Devil and the Oblivious Angel

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, angels/demons, fluff, misunderstanding, mating, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Calypso, Luke/Octavian, Reyna/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters:

Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson (Jason's angel), Nico di Angelo (Jason's devil)

Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan (Thalia's angel), Bianca di Angelo (Thalia's devil)

Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang (Leo's angel), Hazel Levesque (Leo's devil)

Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase (Piper's angel), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (Piper's devil)

Calypso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Calypso's angel), Octavian Simmons (Calypso's devil)

Summary: Every human is born with a little devil and a little angel on their shoulder. The only ones who can see the little angel and the little devil are their human and other angels and devils.

Jason's angel is Percy and his devil is Nico. The thing is, even though Percy is an angel and his duty was to set Jason on the right path, too many of his thoughts are focused on Jason's devil.

**The Mating of Jason's Consciences**

_The Horny Devil and the Oblivious Angel_

Every human was born a blank slate. Not evil, but also not good. Just pure, untouched. Only when they grew a little older and were first confronted with a decision – a decision to either lie or be honest, a decision of moral – do they develop a conscience. Or rather, two consciences.

The literal devil and angel on their shoulders.

Angels were born in heaven, schooled in what was good and pure and right to do, while devils were born in hell, taught how to spread mischief and get out of hairy situations.

All his life, Percy had learned everything he could about behaving right. And all his life, he had been looking forward to this day. The day a child would face their first important decision, the day he was going to be assigned his own child. His mentor Luke had left heaven years ago to attend to his own child and he couldn't wait to take on that responsibility himself.

The boy's name was Jason Grace. He had golden-blonde hair and electric-blue, large eyes. He was maybe three as he sat in front of a broken vase, looking confused and teary-eyed. He was adorable.

"Hello there, sweetling", cooed Percy eagerly, flapping his wings. "I'm Percy. I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to protect you and make sure you make the right decisions."

"Ah, don't listen to the bore, Jay-Jay. I'm your best friend, you should listen to me."

Percy frowned, straightening his back. As he turned, he saw another small form standing on Jason's other shoulder. An olive-skinned young man, with dark curls and pitch-black wings. The man winked at Percy and waved. Percy's frown turned into an irritated glare.

"You must be my rival", huffed Percy annoyed, making shunning motions. "Shoo."

"...Shoo?", echoed the devil amused, raising one eyebrow. "Rival is such a strong word, mio angelo. Let's call us... partners. We're going to raise this child together, after all."

"We are _not_ ", hissed Percy with a glare. "I'm gonna teach him what is right while you're just generally going to be a nuisance. I can just _feel_ it. Luke was right, you devils are trouble."

"Ouch, that wounds me", gasped the devil dramatically. "I'm Nico, by the way. Why don't we try to get along for little Jay-Jay's sake? Try to forget all those bad, bad prejudices."

"You... want us to get along?", asked Percy, batting his eyelashes innocently as he flew around Jason to come and stand in front of Nico. "You really mean it?"

Now it was Nico's turn to look surprised, automatically backing off as the angel came dangerously close, staring at Nico with those very impressive and innocent sea-green eyes. "Y—Yes..."

"Then... will you do something for me...?", drawled Percy out, resting one hand on Nico's chest and batting his eyelashes at Nico again, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Will you?"

The angel was oddly warm, something a cold-blooded creature like Nico wasn't used to at all and he enjoyed it thoroughly. "Uhu. W—Whatever you want, mio angioletto."

"Great", chimed Percy, grinning as he pushed Nico off. "Stay back and let me take care of this."

Nico huffed as the force knocked him off Jason's shoulder, causing him to land on the little boy's bed. He blinked slowly and stared up at the cheekily grinning angel in total awe. This was _not_ what he had expected from an angel. After everything he had been taught in the underworld, he had expected angels to be those obnoxiously good and dumbly innocent beings, not to be so cheeky. He had to grin despite himself as he watched Percy talk to Jason. He would let the angel have this one.

/break\

That first day, Percy had managed to convince Jason to come clean about the vase. Not to his parents though; to his big sister. She was more a parent to the little boy than his constantly drunk or drugged mother. But Thalia Grace was a very responsible preteen, who only had Jason's well-being and happiness in her mind. Percy had no doubt about her goodness; after all, her angel was Luke. It had been a wonderful reunion for Percy. He was so happy to have his mentor in the same apartment. By nighttime, when Jason was safely tugged into his bed, Thalia sprawled out in her own and their mother passed out on the couch, did Percy fly over to Thalia's bed.

"I am _so_ happy to see you, Luke!", exclaimed Percy and jumped the older angel.

The blonde chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Percy to pull the younger angel into a hug. "It's good to see you, Percy. I'm glad Jason will be in your hands, you'll watch over him."

"Uhu. Me too", nodded Percy, smiling blindingly bright. "I think Jay is a good kid."

"He is", assured Luke, ruffling Percy's hair. "And so are you."

Percy blushed a bit and ducked his head, feeling proud at the praise from his mentor. When he heard other voices, he turned to look around, seeing Nico hugging a beautiful female demon. Thalia's demon, he remembered having seen her earlier on Thalia's shoulder.

"Who's she?", asked Percy curiously.

"Ah, right", nodded Luke, grasping Percy's hand to tug him along. "Come, I'll introduce you."

Percy frowned doubtfully as he was pulled over to the two olive-skinned demons. Nico turned to them a bit surprised, still trapped in a half-hug from the female demon, who smiled at them.

"Nico, that's Luke. He's Thalia's angel", introduced Bianca.

"It's so good to get to finally know you in person", said Luke, shaking Nico's hand. "Your big sister speaks very highly and very often about you, Nico. I've heard _a lot_ about you."

"Only good things, I hope", grunted Nico, turning to glare playfully at his sister.

"Well, I'm glad I finally get to introduce Percy to you", stated Luke, giving Percy a slight push. "That's my little Percy. Percy, that's Bianca, Thalia's demon. She's really cool, you know."

"Oh my gosh, so _that_ is your Percy?", gasped Bianca excited, grasping Percy by the shoulders to look at him closely. "Luke talks a lot about you and Annabeth too. You're like little siblings to him. Not being with you had been hard for him at first. I guess the two of us helped each other over missing our little siblings when we came into the human world."

"I'm sure you two will get along fine. You got such good big siblings", agreed Luke, placing his hands on top of Nico's and Percy's heads. "I trust you two with Jason."

"Yeah. The little boy grew on us since we started taking care of Thalia", sighed Bianca softly.

Nico glared at Luke and dodged the angel's hand. He was not a little kid and honestly, he had been looking forward to building his own life, finally out of his sister's shadow. But on the other hand, he was more than happy to finally have his big sister back in his life, because he loved her.

/break\

After a long, good conversation with Luke and Bianca, Percy felt as though he already knew Nico even though he had only met him a few hours ago. Bianca talked about her little brother with so much pride and love and she had talked a lot. Then again, Luke hadn't talked any less about Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth. The thought of the other blonde angel made Percy's heart ache a bit. She had been like a sister to him, both of them had been mentored by Luke, had basically been raised by Luke. She had been called to Earth only months before Percy. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again. He hadn't thought he'd see Luke again either, after all.

"You're not like how I pictured angels to be", whispered Nico next to him.

Percy startled a little and turned his head to look at the devil laying next to him on the pillow. "Uh. Well... Your sister isn't really how I imagined a devil to be. And according to her, neither are you."

"I guess", shrugged Nico, arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Are we... going to get along?", asked Percy, barely audible and a bit unsure.

"I dunno", shrugged Nico, frowning a bit. "I always thought angels would be annoying little pests. But I guess you're kinda fun. I think we _could_ get along."

Percy paused for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah, me too..."

/break\

It turned out they actually _did_ get along quite well. Nico was, albeit wicked to the core and downright scary when their boy was in danger, a good guy with a heart of gold and a nerdy mind. Over the years of being Jason's guardians, the devil and the angel grew decidedly close. They were basically best friends by the time Jason was ten and officially went into Thalia's care. The older Grace had fought for custody of her brother to get him away from their neglectful, drunk mother so she wouldn't waste all their money on booze and crash and burn them all.

Now it was just the six of them. Jason, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Luke and Bianca. Granted, only their own human as well as other angels or devils could even see them, but still. Jason, Nico and Percy had their guiding mentors in Thalia, Bianca and Luke respectively, taking care of each other.

"Jay, Jay, Jay! Come on, hurry! _Avatar_ is about to start!", whined Percy, tugging on Jason's sleeve.

The blonde boy blinked his large eyes at his little angel, seeing as Percy was not even the least bit strong enough to pull the ten-years-old boy along. Nico snorted from where he sat cross-legged on Jason's head. The devil enjoyed to watch his little angel when he was being silly like that. So over the past seven years, Nico had started to consider Percy 'his', it wasn't a big deal. Both Percy and Jason were his. His family. He and Percy were taking care of Jason, Jason was their child, so by backtracking, Percy was also Nico's, wasn't he? And it was surely Percy's fault that Nico thought so, seeing as Percy was the one always being so adorable and cheeky and overall amazing.

"Your little obsession over waterbenders is getting ridiculous, mio angelo", declared Nico.

"Oh please, like you don't fanboy about Zuko", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Jay!"

Jason nodded obediently and followed Percy into the living room, where Jason and Thalia had build a fort yesterday. Jason crawled into the fort and hugged a pillow to his chest. Nico flew off Jason's head to sit down on the pillow hugged by Jason, resting his back against the little boy's shoulder. He patted the spot next to him and Percy flew over right away, snuggling up to them both.

"Jay!", called Thalia from somewhere outside.

"Fort", called Jason back, the eleven years old hugging his tiny friends. "We're watching _Avatar_!"

"What? Without me?!", gasped Thalia scandalized.

A fond smile was on Percy's lips as the nineteen-years-old teenage girl crawled into the fort to lay beside her younger brother. Jason turned his head to grin up at his big sister in an adoring way. He was already eleven, but Thalia was still his big hero and idol and the most awesome woman on the entire planet. She winked at him and ruffled his hair, before pulling him closer.

"So... How was your first day of middle school?", asked Thalia slowly, innocently.

"Eh...", shrugged Jason awkwardly, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Not good?", asked Thalia concerned, giving Jason a light nudge. "No cool people?"

"I met Leo and Piper!", exclaimed Jason, suddenly far more eager, turning to look at his big sister with sparkling eyes. "Leo is like a squirrel, but with curls and he's like _really_ clever. He knows all the math and physics, because be likes building stuff. He even has a little plane with a remote control that he build himself with his dad! And his dad owns a garage and his mom is really nice, she invited me and Piper to come over whenever we want when she came to pick up Leo! And Piper is really pretty and funny. She kinda looks like Pocahontas if they'd make the movie today, because she's a real bad ass girl and not like some Barbie. And she's funny too. Her dad is Tristan McLean, you know the actor from the movie we saw last week! He's like totally famous! And Piper said we need to come over some time to see her mansion. They have a _pool_."

Thalia grinned broadly as she listened to Jason, but on the inside, she grew sad. Jason's initial reaction had most likely come from what he had just told her. That his new friends had parents. Awesome parents, apparently. She knew it would be hard for him, being at a new school, meeting new people and having to explain things. Like why he was living with his big sister and not their parents. But she loved the sound of Jason having found two friends on his first day already.

While the two humans were talking and Thalia kept asking questions – about other kids in his class, the teachers, how the school itself was and such – their angels and devils flew over to the kitchen to talk among themselves. Luke flew to the Barbie-house sized kitchen standing on a shelf and got a tray with the doll-sized cups to fill them up with the coffee in Thalia's human-sized mug. Once he stole the four drops of coffee, he returned to the other three, who already sat at their table.

"So, how was school?", inquired Bianca as she took her cup from Luke. "Thank you."

"Well, Piper and Leo really do seem nice", stated Percy with a smile.

"Leo is pretty awesome. He's very mischievous. Already got in trouble on his first day. He seems to be listening well to his devil, who I like a lot, by the way", added Nico, leaning back on his chair. "Her name is Hazel. She's pretty amazing. Then again, so is Piper's devil – Reyna."

"And Piper's angel is Annabeth!", exclaimed Percy eagerly, eyes sparkling in delight. "Annie!"

"That is... great", whispered Luke surprised, blinking slowly. "I seem to have done something right up there if the Fates brought both you and Annie back into my life, huh?"

"I'm sure Jason will bring Piper and Leo over soon", declared Percy, nodding wildly. "Oh and Leo's angel, he's very nice too. A bit... shy, I guess. Like, a big guy with a soft heart. His name is Frank."

"And Jason was comfortable at the school?", asked Bianca concerned.

"It was hard for him at first. Whenever someone asked him about his parents, he successfully evaded the question", declared Nico proudly. "He's gotten really good at white lies."

"Don't be proud because our boy is a good liar", hissed Percy, punching Nico's arm.

"You're aware I'm the devil here, right?", asked Nico, raising one eyebrow.

Percy just made an exasperated sound, waving his arms around helplessly as he glared at Nico. Bianca and Luke exchanged a knowing and amused smile, sipping their coffee.

/break\

Only a few months into his first year at middle school and Jason, Piper and Leo were inseparable. Jason and Leo often got to spend the weekend at Piper's, which was like mini holidays since she had a pool and maids and a gigantic garden where they could play soccer and hide and seek and everything else they could imagine. But after school, Piper and Leo often came to stay at Jason's since Jason was living close by and Thalia worked most on the weekends – another reason why Jason went to Piper's then. The days Thalia worked long, the trio went to Leo's place, because his mom and dad had their garage right at their place, but since the three rascals were very distracting, the kids spend as many days as possible with Thalia. Like right now. Thalia was in the middle of making dinner – spaghetti with tomato sauce, as requested by the three loud kids – while said loud kids were suspiciously silent as they sat in the fort in the living room, busy scheming.

Due to their frequent guests, the Graces now owned a rather large and 'totally awesome' doll-house, which had been a gift from the Valdezes to say thank you for babysitting. It was nice, because it offered the angels and devils more privacy. Even though Percy, Nico, Bianca and Luke had been living in Thalia's old Barbie-house, which had been an awful gift from grandma too many years ago, now they had more space and comfort. And their very awesomely decorated personal rooms, thanks to a certain little tinkerer and a very artistic young girl. Jason, Piper and Leo had decorated the doll-houses personally and helped setting everything up for them, complete with guest rooms for the devils and angels of the respective others, each of the three kids taking one of those doll-houses home with them. It was very endearing and had made Bianca love both little kids right away, knowing that Jason was in good hands and thus Thalia's nerves could be at ease.

"Check", declared Piper's angel Annabeth with a proud gleam in her dark-gray eyes.

Frank, who was sitting opposite her, made a face as he stared down at the chess board between them. They were in the living room of the doll-house, playing chess. Frank was holding hands with Hazel, who sat turned away from him so she could talk to Bianca and Nico. The three of them were by now so close as though Hazel was their sister, really. Annabeth tried to ignore her mate and partner devil Reyna as the beautiful Latina braided Annabeth's hair. Reyna was a little obsessed with Annabeth's thick, broad curls and loved trying to braid them. Occasionally, Reyna participated in the conversation between the three other devils. She and Nico had grown to be best friends by now, sharing secrets and training swordplay together. Percy stood in the doorway of the living room – that floor of their cut-open doll-house harbored their kitchen and living room, both with working technology thanks to the genius of the Valdez family, not just including light but also running water and a working kitchen. Percy stood in the doorway to observe the others. It was nice that their little family of six had grown, that Jason had found friends with such likable companions. And he was incredibly glad that Reyna and Annabeth were mates, because otherwise he would probably hate the Latina for spending so suspiciously much time with Nico. Not that he was jealous. He just thought it was a bit suspicious. And not good for Nico, because contact with too many devils would only lead to him growing even more mischievous. It certainly was not because he had any kind of... feelings for Nico. Aside from friendship. They were a great team and good friends. Nothing more was happening or even possible. After all, Nico was a devil.

And sure, Leo's angel and devil were mates and Frank and Hazel looked very cute together.

And okay, Piper's angel and devil were also mates and Annabeth and Reyna too were happy.

But surely they were the exception of the rule, right? In heaven, his teachers had been very strict that fraternizing with the enemy. An angel's job was it to oppose the devils.

"What's on your mind, Perce?", asked Luke softly as he approached Percy from behind.

He laid one arm around Percy's neck and ruffled his hair. Percy startled a bit and turned to look up at Luke. The blonde smiled encouragingly, pulling Percy away from the living room and to the kitchen, where the two of them sat down together. Percy shifted awkwardly.

"I... like Annabeth, Reyna, Frank and Hazel. And I think those are two really cute couples right there and I love how happy they make each other", started Percy, keeping his voice as low as possible. "But I don't understand it. I mean... everything I've been taught since I was a wee cherub was that... angels and devils hate each other, oppose each other, fight each other."

"Ever heard the expression opposites attract?", offered Luke fondly. "The thing about the teachers, the ones up there, is that they have never had children. They're angels who are specifically chosen and trained to be teachers instead of guardians. They have no personal experience with devils, since instead of taking care of a child, they're teaching about it. A bit dumb, if you'd ask me, but then again, once an angel is bond to a child, they can't abandon the kid to return to heaven again. So no angel with experience can teach. The mere theory of two opposing sides being enemies is based on the fact that we are opposing sides. But the trick is – and I know that by now, you already figured that out – we don't work _against_ our partners, we work _with_ them. Angel and devil together, because even though we have different approaches, we both got the exact same goal. Achieving the best possible life for our human. So it's only... natural that in many cases that the angel and devil who raise a child together and take care of their human together, fall in love at one point. It happens extremely often. Not all the time. Some really do hate each other, others are best friends. It's a broad variety of possibilities, but becoming mates isn't really a rare thing."

Percy nodded slowly. Somehow, he guessed, it made sense. And Frank and Hazel were a perfect match, so were Annabeth and Reyna. Being the companions of the same human meant they would spend the rest of their lives together, so being mates was probably easy. Easier than finding someone of their own race and hoping that their chosen one's human would stay in the life of their own human for long. Which was not a given thing, because humans didn't mate. They only had relationships, loose things that easily broke apart. So fragile. Percy heaved a sigh.

"Hey you two, do you want to join us any time soon?", inquired Reyna from the living room.

"Yeah. You promised cookies, Luke", agreed Annabeth. "I want my cookies."

"Can I have a pick-me-up-chocolate, Luke?", requested Frank, sounding miserable.

"Annabeth kicked his butt again", snickered Nico, sounding far too pleased by that.

"Don't be mean", chided Hazel, most likely glaring at Nico.

Percy smiled fondly as he listened to the bickering next door. He loved them. All of them. Angels and devils alike, because they all were his family by now. As he helped Luke carrying the cookies over, Nico was instantly all up in his personal space and stole a cookie, winking at him. Percy's cheeks flushed. He loved them all, but maybe-perhaps he loved one more than the others.

/break\

Nico hated early mornings. The pain of Jason going to school was that Nico had to come with him. And since today was a very important day – first day of high school and oh, Jason was so pretending to be an adult – Jason had been up even earlier. And with him, Nico and Percy had to get up too. Speaking of Percy, where was that cheeky angel? Rubbing his eyes, Nico flew right into the bathroom. He could hear the water in the sink running. Was Jason brushing his teeth already? Nico thought the boy was still busy trying to find the perfect hair-style for today.

"Oh good heavens, you pervert! Get out of here!"

Nico blinked sluggishly and turned to the source of the voice. A very naked Percy, standing under the spray of water from the faucet, glaring viciously at Nico. Nico was way too tired to think decently, so he followed primal instincts. Staring blatantly at this picture of perfection right in front of him. Percy, wet and naked and gorgeous. Oh, the angel was beautiful, of course he was, Nico had known that for years now. The angel was also charming, kind, sweet, caring, funny, ridiculous. Or in short; Percy was exactly what Nico wanted in a mate. The problem was that, even after all those years, Percy still seemed to have some concerns about angels an devils in the mix. And then there was the matter of Luke. Nico didn't like Luke. The blonde angel kept stealing Percy away to have one-on-one moments, whispering behind everyone's backs. It was suspicious. Nico didn't like that.

"Why? I could join you", suggested Nico with a leer, wiggling his eyebrows.

The next moment, a piece of soap hit him square in the face. That was the other problem. Percy was really bad at taking a dirty joke. When it came to sex, Percy would always blush and stutter and as adorable as that was, it was a serious problem when Nico was trying to get into his pants. Because Nico's plan was a simple one; fuck Percy's brains out and make him realize that they were more than just compatible before Luke could truly snatch the gorgeous angel away. Surely once Percy would see Nico as a strong, dominant lover, the cute, little angel would willingly submit to him fully and see that they were meant to be, never to think of Luke again. Considering the black eye he was now spotting, he had a feeling that this plan was not entirely working out in his favor.

/break\

"I think it's totally awesome that we're still in the same class!", exclaimed Leo, jumping up and down. "It's like, totally fate, right? The three of us are gonna rock high school!"

Piper offered him a kind and slightly amused smile as she nodded in agreement. Only Jason's head seemed not really in the game. He kept spacing out. The native American girl frowned concerned as she looked at him. Reyna on her shoulder was braiding her hair, braiding small feathers into the brown mess of hair. Annabeth was watching her mate fondly.

"Annie", whispered Piper softly. "Can you ask Jason's angel what's wrong with him?"

Annabeth chuckled amused and flew off Piper's shoulder to go and talk to Percy. When she sat down next to the other angel, Percy actually jumped a little in surprise. So Jason wasn't the only one spacing out today? Frowning concerned, Annabeth nudged her brother-like friend.

"What got you all beside yourself?", asked Annabeth in a low voice.

Percy looked around for a moment, confirming that Nico was off to talk to Hazel on Leo's head. "Nico, that pervert, was peeping on me in the shower today. I just... he always makes those lewd comments and I'm aware that he sometimes stares at my behind!"

"Sometimes?", snorted Annabeth in utter disbelief. "Try 'all the time'."

Percy blushed and ducked his head. "It's just... I guess it's getting to me, you know?"

"I... don't know...", admitted Annabeth a bit confused. "Is he pushing you, Percy? If he's making you uncomfortable, I'll tell Reyna and we'll give him a piece of our mind."

"What? No. I mean, of course it's making me uncomfortable when he's peeping on me in the shower", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "No. I mean, I... think... I kind of... enjoy his attention? I know most of the time, he's just being a perv or a goofball, but when he's not, he's actually really... sweet. Like, when we had a bad day and managed to coax Jay to sleep after a nightmare, he'd just lay with me and hold me. No dirty comments or inappropriate touching."

"Oh. Oh, so you mean that you're starting to develop feelings for Nico", concluded Annabeth.

"Sh!", hissed Percy wide-eyed. "Not so loud, Annie!"

"Why?", asked Annabeth confused. "This is perfect. Reyna said that Nico has been trying to court you for years now, so this is perfect. It's pretty common for an angel and a devil who share a human to become mates. Surely, after all those years on Earth, you must have developed certain... ah, longings too. I mean... desires. I, for my part, couldn't picture dealing with all of the chaos of this world and the life of a young teenager if I didn't have Reyna."

Percy blushed and averted his eyes. That was maybe another reason for those thoughts, because he had developed certain urged and when Nico had interrupted his shower, Percy had been in the middle of masturbating. Maybe-perhaps to the thought of being held by Nico's arms all night long.

"But I've been telling him off for years", whispered Percy softly. "It'd look really weird if I'd change my mind now, all of a sudden? How... I can't just tell him that I changed my mind, can I?"

"Of course you can", huffed Annabeth with a frown, nudging Percy again. "Now, to change the topic, what's going on with Jason? Piper is getting a bit worried about him."

Percy looked wildly relieved at the change of topic. "Oh. Well, there's this girl in Jason's chemistry class, her name is Calypso Nightshade. She has – quote – beautiful, caramel-blonde hair and those bright, starry eyes – unquote. I think Jay-Jay has his first crush."

"Oh gosh, that's so _cute_!", yelped Annabeth with a laugh. "Ah, adorable, huh?"

"Totally", agreed Percy with a fond smile. "He's growing up so fast though."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes on this Calypso girl", hummed Annabeth mischievously. "Maybe she and Piper could become friends and we could help Jason out a little, mh?"

"That'd be great", declared Percy and grinned broadly.

/break\

The little trio of human teens added another member as Piper, urged on by Annabeth and Reyna, befriended Calypso Nightshade. At first, Nico didn't really mind. The girl seemed alright, as far as human teenage girls went, he guessed. Her angel was a crazy redhead named Rachel, who seemed to get along great with Annabeth and Percy. Her devil however was, well, Nico didn't quite like Octavian. The blonde was nasty and wicked and could be rather mean.

One thing that Nico did notice however was that ever since Calypso, Rachel and Octavian had entered their lives was that Luke kept sneaking around with Percy even _more_. At this point, Nico was pretty sure that at the very least there was some courting involved. Maybe even already farther ahead. The thought crushed Nico's heart and made him _angry_.

So in the evening, after Calypso, Piper and Leo left again after a nice movie night between the four teens, Nico was sitting on the window sill of the living room, glaring out of it and into the garden. Thalia was in her bedroom, discussing work-things with Luke and Bianca, while Jason went ahead to bed and Percy was in the shower. For nearly half the movie, Luke and Percy had been in the kitchen. On their own. All alone. Doing the hells knew what. Nico gritted his teeth.

"You look even grumpier than usual", noted Percy surprised as he entered the living room.

Nico huffed as he spared a glance at Percy. Gorgeous, still slightly wet Percy with that smile. At the odd reaction, Percy raised one eyebrow and shook his head. Devils and their moods, he would never understand that. So instead of asking further questions, he decided to head to bed too.

/break\

Percy was grinning like a shark, which was a very un-angelic thing to do, really. But today Calypso would come over to help Jason with his homework. So Jason being a lousy student paid off after all.

They had known Calypso for three months now and Jason was definitely head over heels for her and Percy thought it was the cutest thing since bunnies. But Jason's crush on Calypso was not the only reason why Percy was grinning like a maniac. No, Calypso coming meant that Calypso's devil Octavian would be coming too. And Octavian being there was legitimately the only time _ever_ that Percy had seen Luke flushed or flustered or embarrassed and it was adorable. Because Luke had a really intense crush on Octavian and he kept consulting Percy about it, unsure if mating with someone from another person who would most likely not be involved in their lives forever was actually a good idea or anything. So now, somehow, Percy had ended up being the adviser in their relationship, even though Percy knew jack about mating or love.

"But... what if this thing your boy and Octavian's girl have going on won't last", whispered Luke as the two of them stood in the kitchen next to the coffee maker. "I may never see him again. What if I get attached to him just to never see him again, Percy?"

"Wow. You're adorable when you're unsure of something. It's so... untypical", stated Percy amused before smiling. "What if Jason and Calypso get married with children one day? You will never know until it happens, Luke. But, to quote a very wise angel I know, you'll never know if you don't dare and give it a try, Luke. You _obviously_ like him, so risk something."

Grinning up at his mentor, Percy gave Luke a slight nudge, just to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Percy and Luke turned to look at the sourest Nico they had ever seen. Luke blinked surprised and turned to give Percy a quizzical look. He knew Nico was a grump and he was aware that Nico didn't seem to like him too much, but this was a new all-time record.

"We want to start the movie now that Jason successfully drove Calypso to the brick of insanity", stated Nico darkly, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you two coming, or are you too... busy?"

The way Nico said 'busy' made it sound as though Luke and Percy were secretly rutting away like animals. Luke snorted at the idiocy of that idea and shook his head. Wrapping one arm around Percy's shoulders and steering him along, Luke passed Nico without another word, causing Nico to growl displeased. Luke smirked knowingly. Oh, that demon was jealous. What an idiot.

Luke glared at Percy as the sneaky little angel pushed him along until Luke was sitting right next to Octavian. The tall blonde devil raised one curious eyebrow as he looked down at Luke.

"Ah, there you are. I started suspecting that you're locked into your human's bedroom to help her with work again", stated Octavian. "It's nice of you to come and save me from a dull evening with children. Glad to have some grown-up company here."

Luke nodded a bit stiffly. This was so unlike him to feel that awkward, but he had never met anyone like Octavian with his dry wit and black humor. His long, lanky limbs and pale skin. Luke shook his head to clear it. It was not good to have these kind of thoughts while being stuck sitting right next to the guy he was crushing on. Percy grinned broadly at Luke from the blonde's other side, nudging him again. Luke turned to glare at the cheeky little angel, before noticing that Nico sat on Percy's other side. Smirking wickedly, Luke decided to get his revenge. Spreading his wings some and stretching out, he took more space up, pushing Percy away until the younger angel was nearly sitting on Nico's lap, face beet-red. Luke gave Percy a satisfied and knowing look.

"S—Sorry", muttered Percy softly, trying to bring some space between himself and Nico.

"Beef with the boyfriend?", grunted Nico irritated, glaring over at Luke.

"Boy what now?", echoed Percy confused, tilting his head in a way too adorable manner.

"You and the gorgeous blonde", supplied Octavian annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Am... I the 'gorgeous blonde'?", inquired Luke surprised, blushing a bit.

"The two of you have been sneaking around with each other ever since I met you", said Octavian.

"T—That's not-", started Luke wide-eyed and stunned.

"Will you four cut it out?!", interrupted Rachel on Octavian's other side annoyed. "We're trying to watch a movie here. If you have your little relationship-drama, then take it somewhere else!"

"Oh please, it would be too easy if those idiots would finally work it out", muttered Bianca.

All four males left the room without much more argument – one must be crazy to argue with Bianca or Rachel, much less with the both of them. So while Jason and Calypso remained seated on the couch, stealing secret glances at each other, and Bianca and Rachel were eating popcorn, Luke, Nico, Percy and Octavian left the living room to go to Jason's bedroom.

"So, what exactly do the girls want us to figure out?", inquired Octavian curiously.

"Maybe the fact that you two seem to think that we two are dating", offered Percy disturbed, first pointing at Octavian and Nico, then at himself and Luke. "Which is kind of ew, because Luke is like a big brother to me. Like, seriously, why would you think that?"

"Maybe because the two of you kept sneaking off to whisper among yourselves?", grunted Nico.

"Perhaps because Percy was trying to figure out how to respond to _your_ courting", huffed Luke annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I was actually helping _you_ with this."

"L—Luke!", hissed Percy with a betrayed look. "Oh, because the past few weeks weren't spend with _me_ trying to help _you_ with your pre-teen girl crush on Octavian?!"

Percy and Luke exchanged glares that both clearly read 'traitor'. Not that they had much time to glare at each other, because as soon as the conversation seemed to reach both Nico and Octavian, the two angels found themselves engulfed in tight hugs. Percy blinked doe-eyed up at Nico as the devil wrapped not just his arms but also his wings around him, eyes dark.

"So... you do want to give in to my courting", whispered Nico in awe. "But you're too adorable to figure it out on your own. Does that mean you're mine now, mio angelo?"

"I'd rather think of it that... you are mine", hummed Percy and leaned against Nico's chest.

They kissed slowly and deeply and Percy felt like melting. This was what having a devil down his throat tasted like? Was this why Annabeth was with Reyna, why Frank was with Hazel? He started to understand. It was so warm and cozy and felt like home – because they were two sides of the same, they completed each other. Percy hummed softly into their kiss, flapping his wings.

/break\

"T—Thanks for helping me, Calypso", mumbled Jason embarrassed in the doorway.

His eyes flittered over to where his angel and devil were. Calypso had been so kind to spend the whole day with him, learning with him and then even watching a movie. But instead of helping Jason with _How To Talk To Girls 101_ , his angel and devil were inconveniently absent. Not that being physically there was any more useful. Percy and Nico had their heads in the clouds most the time and Jason knew exactly why. Had known so for many months now. So, in a way, Jason was doubtful if those two morons could help him at all when they couldn't even help themselves. Which was seriously annoying, because they were supposed to be his guides. He didn't feel guided.

"It's no problem, Jason", replied Calypso with a small smile, cheeks slightly pink.

"Well... uhm... good night?", offered Jason awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Percy and Nico, who were flying behind him, exchanged a knowing grin before flying head-first against Jason's back with all the force possible, giving the blonde the needed push to stumble right into Calypso's arms. Both teens yelped while the angels and devils present laughed a little. One thing that Percy and Nico had learned today was that sometimes, people in love needed a little push. Smiling kindly, Percy watched the blushing and stuttering Jason who tried to adjust himself and Calypso without being awkward, which was of course utterly awkward.

"Young love is so cute", whispered Percy softly, leaning against Nico's side.

Nico hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him closer so he could rest his chin on Percy's head. "Yeah, they really are cute."

"Like you two have any right to talk", snorted Bianca and rolled her eyes. "How many _years_ did it take you to figure it out _now_? No more acting high-and-mighty, you two kids!"

She grabbed them both by the necks and wanted to pull them away before they could do any more damage here, but Percy was faster and louder. "Just kiss her, Jason! Believe me, it worked!"

"Yeah", agreed Nico loudly as his sister dragged him away. "Worked out for me too!"

Jason turned crimson red as he started down at Calypso, who was only inches away from him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he held his breath and dove right in, hopeful his consciences were right.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
